


Enrico Maxwell, Back From The Dead

by AlucardKurizafan



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlucardKurizafan/pseuds/AlucardKurizafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enrico Maxwell, back from the dead as a Vampire?! How did he get bitten?! Who bit him?! Enrico takes up a job at Hellsing HQ as a new Vampire Hunter for them. If he ever returned to Vatican or Iscariots, dead. Takes place after The Major and Abridged voices!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enrico Maxwell, Back From The Dead

"Sir Integra!" Ceras said,"someone got into the mansion!"

"Is that Alucard?" Integra ask. After The Major, Alucard went missing.

"No, someone else. An old enemy." The Draculina answered.

Integra followed Ceras to the foyer seeing,"ENRICO MAXWELL!" she exclaimed.

"Look at his teeth! He has fangs! Is he a Vampire?" Ceras said.

"Seems it. Go get a first aid kit and clothing! I'll stay with him," Integra went to Maxwell's collapsed height."And scissors."

"Oh, for his long hair," Ceras said.

"Yes, for his hair," Integra repeated.

"Ugh, ugh...." Maxwell moaned.

* * *

"Ahh?" Maxwell sat up in a bed. He only had on pants and socks, nothing on his chest except bandages and scars."Hello? Anyone?" he called.

"Good your awake, Maxwell." Integra walked into the bedroom.

Maxwell got up from the bed and walked over to her."Where am I? What happened to me?"

"Hellsing Manor. You showed up with wounds and Vampire fangs." Integra answered.

Maxwell looked in a mirror and saw for sharp fangs, two on top, two on bottom."What, the fuck!" he cursed.

"Here's a 'what the fuck' question? Why aren't you at Vatican or Iscariot?" Integra ask and drew her sword.

"I left. When I died, I wasn't dead. Anderson looked down at me and left me to Ghouls, but someone came to me and bit my neck. He took the bayonets out of me and took me here. That's all I remember." Maxwell answered, sadly."I don't wanna return to Vatican again, or Rome...."

"Rome is your home! You have to return for items-"

"My clothes are bishop and Archbishop style. There's nothing left for me there except memories." Maxwell interrupted. He looked at the scars on his forhead."Eesh, wait a minute! My hair!" It was Julius Ceasar style, right in his eyes."I, was gonna cut it when I finish my mission, this style. Craziest thing is, I was born when Ceasar died. March 13th, 1977. Ceasar died on Ides of March years back before automobiles and us."

"Thank you for the history lesson," Integra yawned."Get your shirt on and follow,"

"What about my  _braccae_?" Maxwell ask.

"Change them too." Integra knew what they were, trousers in Latin."Hey, speak English."

"Fine," Maxwell changed into his uniform and combat boots then grabbed his favorite weapon. He closed the door to his room and followed Integra down the hall."What's going on?" he ask.

"New soldiers from The Queen." Integra answered."I recognize a couple that were your old comrades,"

"What'd you mean?" he ask.

"You'll see."

* * *

"Sir Integra." Ceras greeted."These are the new soldiers," 

Maxwell eyed the one with glasses."Anderson?" he ask.

"Who?" The man answered.

"Nobody," Maxwell turned from the younger male. The Dracula looked at Integra."He looks like Anderson," he whispered.

"That's why I picked him," she whispered back.

"Bitch," he hissed and took position.

"You are chosen by Your Royal Majesty for the Hellsing Organization. We have Enrico Maxwell, ex-father and Ceras Victoria, Draculina. We did have Alucard, who went missing....." Integra hissed the Alucard part out."You are dismissed except Maxwell,"

The other soldiers left the foyer and Integra looked at Maxwell."Your coming with me," she said.

"Why?"

"You'll see."


End file.
